Castiel's Angel
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: Cas waits for her every night... they dance under the moonlight... I suck at summaries... its a one-shot... Cas/Jo


**This is something I came up with on the spur of the moment... didn't really plan it much, got the inspiration from the other Cas/Jo fics here... I kinda think its a nice AU pairing... hope you all like it! Definitely a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer:** If I had my way, I'd make Cas bring Ellen and Jo back to life!

* * *

><p>Castiel glanced up at the dark night sky, staring at the stars as if he was waiting for something. The house was empty, Bobby had gone with Sam and Dean on a hunt and wouldn't be back till the morning, leaving him alone to star-gaze on the balcony. A few minutes passed by and the cool breeze was the only noise Castiel heard. Just then the angel felt a presence behind him, he turned around found himself face to face with a young and beautiful blonde haired girl who was smiling at him.<p>

"You're late." Castiel told the girl as she closed the distance between them with a hug. He held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Sorry, you know how hard it is for me to come. But I'm here aren't I?" She replied, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you Jo..." Cas whispered as he drew her in for another hug. "It is lonely here without you." He looked tired and drained, as if he hadn't rested in years.

Jo smiled sadly at him, she knew that it was hard on Castiel. When she had left him, Cas had ended up losing his powers and had become completely human. Still, he managed to hold it together when he was with Sam and Dean; the old Castiel was in there somewhere. It was only when she was around him did he let go of the mask and break down.

"How are Dean and Sam?" She asked him, not wanting to say anything about his comment; she held onto his hand, their fingers surprisingly fit perfectly together.

"They are fine. Bobby has gone with them on the hunt tonight. They still remember you, and they miss you too." Castiel answered her softly.

"I miss them as well." Jo's lip trembled as she whispered, her eyes were starting to water now.

Castiel noticed this and immediately wiped her eyes dry; there was one thing he had promised himself that he was going to keep – never let Jo cry again. He placed his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him, he smiled at her and waited patiently until she finally broke into a small smile.

"Shall we dance?" He asked her. It was something they did every night, a quiet dance underneath the starry sky.

Jo only nodded as she allowed Castiel to lead them, she put her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder as they started to dance on the balcony, without any music. They swayed together in sync, Castiel held her by the waist and twirled her around. The two of them danced for a long time, but it felt like they were dancing for a lifetime.

"Cas, it's time." Jo suddenly whispered in his ear, breaking their silent dance. They stopped dancing and she broke apart from him.

Castiel looked like he was going to break all over again, it was the same every time he met her; they would dance happily together and then she would leave him and he would feel his heart shatter into a million pieces only to be rebuilt the next night when he saw her again.

"Don't go please." He pleaded with her, "I can't take it anymore. I do not wish to be here without you. Stay with me tonight." Castiel held onto her, this time he wasn't letting her go.

Jo smiled sadly as she started to cry, she held his cheek with her hand and with a shaky voice she spoke to him, "You know I can't Cas... I want to stay so badly with you, forever. But I can't. That's not the way it is."

"We can still be together if you want. I can come with you. Now. Please, let me come." It was something he asked her every night, hoping Jo would answer him differently, but Cas knew that she wouldn't change her mind.

"I could never let you do that Cas... you have to stay here with Dean and Sam... take care of them for me." Jo was adamant.

"What about me?" Castiel retaliated, sounding angry, "I was never meant to stay here Jo! I was an angel once, I belonged in Heaven. Look at me now, reduced to a mere human with no powers, forced to live on Earth alone. Without you. Who will take care of me?" He wasn't going to listen to Jo tonight.

Jo hushed him by placing one hand over his mouth; she gazed up into his cerulean blue eyes that had drawn her to him in the first place and had made her fall in love with him.

"You are not alone Cas, you have your family here with you. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you, every night I come and meet you. Isn't it enough?" She asked him, not breaking their gaze.

"It is not enough Jo, you and I both know that. I cannot survive without you much longer. I grow weaker everyday. I love you Jo, I wish to be with you." Castiel finally replied.

"And you will be Cas. We'll be together soon. Just not tonight." Jo tried to reassure him.

She too, wanted to be with Castiel, they hadn't spent much time together when all of a sudden, fate had torn them apart when she left him.

"Promise me that we will be together soon." Castiel demanded as he took both her hands in his.

He could feel his strength dissipating as the days passed, the boys never noticed anything, but he knew. Castiel knew that one day, he too would have to leave them just like Jo had and then they could finally be together.

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow night." She hugged him one last time and was about to leave, but Castiel didn't let go of her hand.

"I love you Jo." He said to her as he pulled her back, close to him and kissed her.

"I love you Castiel." She smiled and then with a wave she was gone. Just like that.

The night was dark and cold, and there was only Castiel standing alone on the balcony of their house. He glanced once more at the stars and knew that wherever Jo was now, she was looking down on him. Just like she had promised she would. She was his guardian angel now.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
